beyblademystory2fandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Bekentenis
Bekentenis Myuu liep door de donkere straten van Glinsterstad. Haar ogen zagen er verdrietig uit en zaten vol pijn. Over haar wangen rolden dikke tranen. Haar lippen beefde nog steeds na wat er was gebeurd. Ze kon het niet geloven wat er gebeurd was... Flashback naar 10 uur eerder. "Hey, jongens." zei Myuu toen ze de eetkamer binnen kwam. "Hey." zei iedereen droegjes terug. Myuu keek hopig om zich heen, zoekend naar iets of iemand. Maar haar hoop was tevergeefs... "Is hij nu nog niet terug?" vroeg ze met een teleurgestelde blik. Iedereen keek strak voor zich uit. Tsuki was degene die haar een antwoord gaf door haar hoofd te schudden. "Nee, hij is nog niet terug." zei ze en haar stem klonk een beetje schuldig. "Wanneer komt die stomme baka nu eens terug!" riep Myuu luidruchtig en kwaad. Ook al deed ze zich groot voor. Ook al deed ze alsof het haar niet veel kon schelen... Maar ze miste hem. Ze miste degene waarvan ze hield. Ryuga. Het was nu al een tijdje dat hij vertrokken was en dat deed Myuu pijn. Ze miste hem erg. Ook al was hij soms gemeen tegen haar. Ook al was hij soms irritant of eigenwijs... Toch hield ze van hem en miste hem. Ze ging naar haar plaats, de stoel naast die van Gingka, en rukte de stoel naar achter. Maar hij wou niet mee werken en hing vast. Myuu trok en bleef trekken aan de stoel. "Verdomde stoel! Doe godverdomme wat ik zeg!" riep ze boos en trok met al haar kracht aan de stoel. De stoel kwam los en Myuu viel achterover. "Myuu, gaat het wel!" riep Gingka bezorgd en kwam naast haar staan in hurk houding. "Alles gaat goed. Alleen straks niet meer met de stoel." zei Myuu en keek vernietigend naar de verdomde stoel. Gingka lachte en hielp haar recht. Myuu pakte een hakmes en wilde de stoel in stukken snijden, maar Gingka griste snel het mes uit haar handen en Myuu viel recht op haar neus tegen de stoelleuning. Het bloed druppelde uit Myuu's neus. Zo snel dat het wel een kraan leek. Gingka panikeerde helemaal. "Een zakdoek! Een koud washandje! WC-papier! Maakt me niets uit, maar haal gewoon iets!" riep hij terwijl hij naar Myuu's bloedende neus staarde. Tsuki liep naar de keuken, maar Kyoya was haar voor. "Hier!" riep hij en gooide een rol WC-papier naar Gingka. "WC-papier?!" riep hij vragend, verbaasd en tegelijk ook geïrriteerd. "Hey, je zei dat het niet uitmaakte wat we gaven als we maar iets gaven." zei Kyoya plagend en Gingka schudde gewoon zijn hoofd. Hij draaide zich naar Myuu toe en trok wat papier van de rol en maakte er propjes van. Hij gaf ze voorzichtig aan Myuu en zij propte ze snel in haar neus. Ze stond recht en keek naar haar kleren die onder het bloed zaten. "Oh, nee! Mijn kleren!" kreunde Myuu en probeerde haar kledij proper te maken, zonder enig succes. Het werd alleen nog maar erger. Myuu gromde en bonkte woedend de eetkamer uit. Ze liep naar de badkamer. "Stomme stoel! Stomme bloedneus! Stomme kleren!" riep ze in de badkamer waar ze haar kleren in de wasmachine smeet. Ze bonkte richting de kast en rukte hem open. De deur vloog terug dicht en botste tegen haar gestopte bloedneus die weer begon te bloeden. "Stomme kast!" riep ze en bokste met al haar kracht tegen de kastdeur. Ze schreeuwde het uit van de pijn. Ze keek naar haar hand. Hij was nu blauw. Dat ging een gekneusde hand worden. Ze werd alleen nog bozer en keek de kast vernietigend aan. Vandaag had ze het zo niet met harde meubelen. Ze hoorde dat er geklopt werd op de deur. "Myuu, mag ik binnen komen?" vroeg Gingka vanachter de deur. "Ja." antwoordde ze kort en bleef vernietigend naar de kast kijken. Toen Gingka binnen kwam, schrok hij zich een hoedje dat hij Myuu zag in haar ondergoed. "Myuu doe alsjeblieft iets aan." zei Gingka en verbergde zijn ogen achter zijn rechterhand en met zijn linkerhand hield hij de deurknop nog vast. "Wat? Je hebt me toch al eens zo gezien? Dus wat is het probleem?" vroeg ze op een botte toon en keek nu wel naar hem. Hij verborg nog steeds zijn ogen onder zijn rechterhand en zei geen woord. "Oké, goed dan." zuchtte Myuu ter irritatie. Ze opende de kast rustig, maar nog steeds boos, griste haar reserve-kledij eruit, sloot de kast weer rustig en deed met moeite haar kledij aan. Ze kreeg de rits van haar kleed niet dicht en bleef het maar proberen. Het lukte niet echt met maar een hand. Gingka schoot haar meteen te hulp. "Dank je." zei ze rustig en dankbaar. "Is niets." zei hij lieflijk "Kom je nog naar benede of?" vroeg hij met een vragende maar ook een beetje plagende blik. "Ik denk het niet. Ten eerste: Heb ik het niet zo met harde meubelen vandaag. Ten tweede: Daardoor kan ik mezelf misschien weer verwonden. En ten derde: Dan val ik die stomme stoel vast en zeker aan." somde ze op en knikte met haar ogen gesloten. "Ja, nu je het zo zegt, laten we dat dan maar niet doen." zei hij lachend en plagend tegelijk. "Laten we naar buiten gaan." stelde ze voor en hij knikte. Hij wilde overal naartoe gaan, als zij maar bij hem was. Ze liep naar de deur en hij volgde haar op de voet. De hele weg naar buiten leek het wel alsof hij haar wilde beschermen van elk ding dat haar mogelijk pijn kon doen. Toen ze er eindelijk van bewust was, lachte ze er even om, maar ze vond het wel lief. Toen kwamen ze eindelijk buiten aan. Myuu snoof de heldere lucht in en ademde het er na een paar seconde weer uit. "Wat een zalige lucht." mompelde ze. Ze keek naar Gingka die naast haar naar haar glimlachte. Toen werd ze bewust van iets. "Gingka, hoe laat is het?" vroeg ze met haar ogen dicht. "Het is al 2 uur in de namiddag. Je hebt er veel tijd over genomen in de badkamer." zei hij en glimlachte breed waardoor zijn witte tanden schitterde in het felle zonlicht "Laten we deze maar weg doen." zei hij terwijl hij de propjes uit haar neus haalde "Ze verpesten je mooie gezichtje." zei hij en gooide de propjes in de dichtbijzijnde vuilbak. "Bloed anders ook, maar dan vele erger." zei ze en hij fronste. "Ja, dat is waar." gaf hij na een tijdje toe "Maar het bloed nu niet meer." zei hij en keek naar haar gestopte bloedneus. "Ja," zei ze "voor nu wel, maar het kan zomaar uit het niets weer opduiken en misschien nog erger bloeden." vervolgde ze en keek hem recht in de ogen aan. "Dat gebeurt vast niet." zei hij en zijn ogen brandde in de hare. Hij boog zich zachtjes naar haar toe en drukte zacht zijn lippen op de hare. Myuu vond het maar niets als hij haar zacht kuste. Hij boog weer naar boven, maar ze trok hem terug en drukte haar lippen vurig op de thumb|186px|Myuu en Gingka samen op straat...zijne. "Myuu..." mompelde Gingka en probeerde uit haar greep los te komen. Tevergeefs. "Myuu, nee! Niet in publiek." zei hij tegen haar en had haar greep doorbroken. "Oké, goed. Nou je zin?" vroeg ze teleurgesteld. Hij grinnikte even en schudde toen zijn hoofd. "Nee. Ik wou het wel, maar niet in publiek. Ik haat de plek." zei hij en drukte zijn lippen zachtjes op haar haar. "Oké, goed dan. Dan gaan we toch terug naar binnen?" vroeg ze. Het verbaasd haar dat haar stem smekend klonk. "Nee, we gaan wandelen." zei hij en trok haar verder de Japanse straten in. "Gingka, wat heb je gedaan toen ik weg was?" vroeg Myuu met haar ogen dicht, genietend van de zomerbries. Ze lagen op het grasplekje waar ze meestal naartoe kwamen als ze handen gewandeld. Maar dat wat dan ook een tijdje geleden. Ze hadden net samen meer dan vijf uur met elkaar gewandeld. "Gewoon dingen." zei Gingka die naast Myuu lag met zijn ogen open, starend naar zijn liefje. "Maar wat voor soort dingen?" vroeg ze en deed haar ogen nu open zodat ze elkaar recht in de ogen aankeken. "Wel," zei hij en ging recht zitten zodat hij niet meer betoverd werd door haar goude indringende ogen "ik moet je iets vertellen Myuu." zei hij en keek naar het gras. "Wat dan?" vroeg ze met haar ogen vol nieuwschierigheid. "Wel toen je weg was, miste ik je en dacht ik steeds dat je terug zou komen voor mij." zei hij slikkend. Myuu slikte ook. Ze herinnerde zich de dag dat ze de groep had verlaten en hem. De grootste fout van haar leven. Ze schudde die ellendige gedachte weg. Dat maakte nu niks meer uit. Wat toen gebeurde was toen en nu is ze bij hem en wil ze hem nooit meer laten gaan. "Dus ik wachtte maanden op je, maar je kwam niet terug. Dus dacht ik dat je iemand beters had gevonden en gaf ik de hoop op." zei hij en hij klonk beschaamd. Myuu fronste. Ze voelde zich beledigd omdat hij haar had opgegeven en ze was boos omdat hij dacht dat ze iemand beters had gevonden dan hem. Maar hoe kan dat nu? Er was niemand op deze wereld, niemand in dit bestaan dat beter was dan hem. "Dus nadat ik je opgegeven had, probeerde ik je te vergeten en verder te leven." zei hij en keek haar aan. Om te zien -zag ze- of ze boos was. Ze probeerde haar blik neutraal te houden, maar omdat ze wist dat dat niet ging lukken, verstopte ze het onder haar lange golvende rozenrode haren. "Vertel verder." eiste ze en hij slikte even. "Dus had ik overwogen om...," begon hij. Hij keek Myuu nog eens aan en ze knikte bemoedigend omdat hij haar vreselijk nieuwschierig had gemaakt. "Dus had ik overwogen om...iets met Aki te beginnen." zei hij snel, maar Myuu had alles verstaan. Ze had even de tijd nodig om dat te verwerken en al de vreslijke fantasieën die ze er over had. Gingka en Aki hand in hand lopend door het bos. Gingka en Aki liggend op ons grasveldje. Gingka en Aki die verliefd naar elkaar keken en... Maar ze schoof die meteen weg, weg uit haar hoofd. Ze zaten daar zeker tien thumb|left|Myuu huilt door wat Gingka had verteld...minuten in stilte zodat Myuu al haar gedachten op een rijtje kon zetten. "Vertel verder." eiste ze weer. "Dus had ik dat overwogen en..." maar hij werd onderbroken. "Wil je nu alles ineens zeggen want dat gehaper tussendoor maakt me verschrikkelijk nieuwschierig." zei ze en hij knikte slikkend. "Dus had ik dat overwogen en het kwam goed uit in die tijd. Aki had het uitgemaakt met Nile en Masamune. Ze liep weg nadat ze het had uitgemaakt. Ik volgde haar en ze schoot haar bey op me af. Ze verontschuldigde zich en kuste me en ik haar terug. Daarna wilde Masamune me vermoorde. Hij heeft me niets aangedaan! Ik zag Aki huilend wegrennen en liep haar achterna. Ik... ik heb haar gekust en ik dacht dat we een koppel waren en... en..." maar hij werd op het zwijge gelegd door Myuu's vinger. "Alsjeblieft zeg niets meer." zei ze terwijl de tranen over haar wangen rolden. Ze stond op en rende huilend weg. "Myuu wacht!" hoorde ze Gingka nog roepen. Ze liep en liep huilend weg. Einde flashblack. Het was nu ongeveer acht uur in de avond. Myuu liep met dikke tranen en ogen vol pijn over straat. Ze voelde zich levenloos. Alsof de reden dat ze nog bestond van haar werd afgenomen. Ze liep verder en verder en het kon haar niets schelen waar ze terecht kwam. Ze kwam in een groot bos terecht en opeens werd als donker voor thumb|Myuu in het donkere bos...haar ogen. Ze zag allemaal donkere en enge fragmenten in haar hoofd. De herinnering aan het zien sterven van haar ouders, haar broer zien vertrekken en haar alleen achterliet met Ryuto, het verraad van haar eerste vriendje, haar vertrek van de groep en Gingka, Gingka en Aki, Aki en Gingka, kon ze nu alleen nog maar zien. Ze probeerde het steeds weer weg te denken, maar steeds weer kwam het tevoorschijn floepen. Ze was bang en hoopte dat de donkere herinneringen weg zouden gaan, maar dat deden ze niet. Ze liep door een groot donker bos met kale bomen die leken alsof ze je wilden vast pakken. De nachtemerries die ze altijd had. Toen opeens stortte ze in op de nattige moerasige grond die kleefde als lijm en haar precies vast hield. Ze voelde pijn op haar borst en voelde eraan. Het bloedde hevig en zag dat Gingka, die voor haar stond, haar hart vast had. Myuu krijste naar Gingka dat hij het moest teruggeven, maar hij hoorde haar niet. Hij rende ermee vandoor. Toen kwam Aki vanuit de bossen tevoorschijn en liep met hem mee. Ze nam zijn hand vast en hield zijn ogen gevangen in de hare. Hij liet haar hart vallen en het barstte in duizenden stukjes. Myuu voelde dat ze niet makkelijk meer kon ademhalen. Alles werd wazig voor haar ogen, ze hoorde stemmen. Ze keek nog eens naar het gebroken hart dat op de grond lag. Wat er net gebeurde was eigenlijk ironisch. Gingka had haar hart gestolen en daarna in duizenden stukken gebroken. Myuu moest er zelf een beetje om lachen, maar toen kwam er een gevoel van hoge druk in haar hoofd. Ze ademde nog meer onregelmatig en hapte naar adem. Ze dacht dat ze dood ging... Maar toen... opende ze haar ogen en zag Gingka voor zich staan met tranen in zijn ogen. Eerst van verdriet en toen van geluk. Myuu was wakker geworden. Ze was wakker geworden uit een nachtmerrie. Ze was wakker geworden uit de dood. Toen sloot ze haar ogen weer, maar ze had geen nachtmerries meer. Gingka was hier bij haar en alles ging goed komen. De volgende ochtend... Myuu deed haar ogen open en zag Gingka op haar bed zitten. "Gingka..." mompelde ze en probeerde recht te gaan zitten, maar het lukte niet. "Oh, nee hoor. Jij blijft liggen." zei Gingka en duwde Myuu zachtjes terug op het bed. "Waar ben ik? Wat is er gebeurd? Hoe kom ik hier?" vroeg Myuu die verbaasd om zich heen keek. "Je ligt in het ziekenhuis." zei Gingka en begon weer tranen in zijn ogen te krijgen "Er zijn wat van je aders gescheurt en daardoor kreeg je die bloedneus en je hebt een gekneusde hand. Je hebt veel bloed verloren. Je werd hierheen gebracht door de ambulance. Wat een geluk dat ik je vond in het bos of anders was het slecht afgelopen met je." zei Gingka slikkend en duwde het idee, dat Myuu zou hebben gestorven als hij er niet was, weg. Myuu dacht na en herinnerde zich weer waarom ze het bos in was gelopen. "Hoe gaat het met Aki?" vroeg ze onwillig bot. "Myuu, ze is met Ryuto. Weet je nog?" antwoordde hij wat botjes en geïrriteerd terug. "Dat kan me niets schelen! Je had het me eerder moeten vertellen in plaats van het voor me geheim te houden!" riep ze boos, maar het kwam er wat zwakjes uit. "Ja, ik weet het. Ik had het eerder moeten vertellen. Ik had..." maar hij werd onderbroken door een deur die werd opengevlamd. "Myuu!" riep Ryuga die in de deuropening stond. "Ni-san?" vroeg Myuu verbaasd om hem te zien. Ryuga zuchtte opgelucht en ging op een stoel naast haar bed zitten. Hij schonk Gingka een vernietigende en woedende blik toe. "Ni-san, rustig." zei Myuu die haar broer probeerde te kalmeren. Zonder enig succes natuurlijk (hij luistert nooit, dus waarom probeert ze het dan nog?!). "Wat doe jij nog hier?! Ga weg! Heb jij al niet voor genoeg problemen gezorgd!" riep hij en duwde Gingka de deur uit. Gingka weerstond, maar van Ryuga winnen, was niet zo gemakkelijk. Ryuga kreeg Gingka de kamer uit en deed hem op slot. Ryuga grinnikte toen Gingka tegen de deur bonkte. "Gaat je toch niet lukken! Geef het op!" riep hij lachend. Hij keek Myuu aan en ging weer naast haar zitten. "Wat is er gebeurd? Ik hoorde van Tsuki dat ze van Gingka gehoord had dat jij in het ziekenhuis lag." zei hij nog steeds een beetje lachend want Gingka bleef maar bonken op de deur. "Ja, ik weet het ook niet zo goed. Gingka zei dat wat van mijn aders gescheurt zijn en dat ik daardoor een bloedneus kreeg. Hij zegt ook dat ik een gekneusde hand heb en veel bloed heb verloren. Meer weet ik niet." zei ze en sloot haar ogen. "Je was in het bos." en het was geen vraag. "Ja, ik rende er naartoe nadat Gingka me vertelde dat nadat ik weg was gegaan hij me opgaf en overwoog met Aki te zijn en hij haar kuste." zei Myuu die hem meer informatie gaf. Na wat ze vertelde, keek Ryuga nog eens vernietigend naar de deur. "Zouden ze hier nog een kamer vrij hebben? Want die hebben ze zo nodig." zei Ryuga en was al onderweg naar de deur. "Ni-san!" riep Myuu om hem tegen te houden. Deze keer luisterde hij wel en ging terug op de stoel zitten. "Als Gingka er niet was geweest, was dit vast nooit gebeurd." zei Ryuga en dacht met afschuw -zag ze- aan hem. "Als Gingka er niet was geweest, lag ik nu dood te bloeden in het bos." zei ze hem ter herinnering. Door haar antwoord kreeg hij een soort rilling van de gedachte. Hij stond op en liep naar de deur. Hij deed de deur op en zag een boze Gingka staan. Ryuga grinnikte even, maar werd meteen serieus. "Ik wil dat je mijn zus nooit meer pijn doet in welke manier dan ook of anders doe ik jou pijn." zei hij en verliet de kamer. Gingka keek angstig en Myuu zuchtte. "Pf... Wat kan hij overdrijven zeg." zei ze geïrriteerd. "Maar hij heeft het recht. Ik... zal proberen om je nooit meer pijn te doen?" zei hij een beetje twijfelend. "Waarom beloof je het niet?" vroeg ze omdat ze zijn twijfel had gehoord. "Omdat liefde nooit zonder pijn is..." zei hij en kuste haar voorhoofd. "Ja, dat is zo." zei ze en sloot haar ogen weer. "Maar nu zal ik altijd bij je blijven. Dat beloof ik..." fluisterde hij zachtjes in haar oor. "Voor nu..." mompelde ze moe. Ze hoorde Gingka alleen nog maar grinniken en toen viel ze in een diepe slaap. Uitgeput door de lange nacht. Nu kon ze weer vredig slapen. Nu. ''Wordt vervolgd...'' Categorie:Love Categorie:Gingka Categorie:Tranen Categorie:Myuu Categorie:Bestanden Categorie:Beleid Categorie:Afbeeldingen Categorie:Anime Categorie:Ryuga